The Wolf Den Wiki:Chat/Logs/16 August 2018
22:04-23 ~ 1FreeWolf has joined the chat ~ 22:04-30 ~ Saburra-the-SandWing has joined the chat ~ 22:04-33 my talons are injuired 22:04-45 ~ Frostheart33 has left the chat ~ 22:05-03 oh 22:05-20 ~ Frostheart33 has joined the chat ~ 22:05-50 ~ Frostheart33 has left the chat ~ 22:05-50 ~ Saburra-the-SandWing has left the chat ~ 22:06-06 ~ Frostheart33 has joined the chat ~ 22:06-37 /me sneezes loudly on 3DS, splashing Vaati with you-know-what. 22:06-51 ~ Frostheart33 has joined the chat ~ 22:06-52 am i being targeted 22:07-05 /me is lonely 22:07-06 No, I have allergies. 22:07-14 ewwww 22:07-18 why frost? 22:07-20 /me grabs panther and hugs 22:07-24 Bye! Bye! Bye! 22:07-34 /me is hugged 22:07-39 Got to go EATTTTT. 22:07-56 ~ Sandwingscales has joined the chat ~ 22:07-59 bye frostee 22:08-13 bye Frost 22:08-20 /me washes off her mucus 22:08-30 ~ Frostheart33 has left the chat ~ 22:09-03 i just found the best but kinda inappropriate otp post 22:09-09 ~ Sandwingscales has left the chat ~ 22:09-14 on tumblr 22:09-47 oof 22:09-57 ~ 1FreeWolf has left the chat ~ 22:10-07 if you wanna know pm me xD 22:10-49 Hm 22:10-50 ? 22:12-29 ~ Saburra-the-SandWing has joined the chat ~ 22:12-57 Oof tmw you adopt an oc page but realizes your comment from way before looks weird being there xD 22:13-20 xD 22:13-50 XD 22:14-12 I mean, its not everyday someone goes to their own OC and decides to say “Wow he looks handsome” or “Oof nice OC” (I mean, othee than those comments where you reply, right?) 22:14-31 true 22:14-58 ~ Saburra-the-SandWing has left the chat ~ 22:15-29 ~ Saburra-the-SandWing has joined the chat ~ 22:16-06 ~ 1FreeWolf has joined the chat ~ 22:16-11 ~ Saburra-the-SandWing has left the chat ~ 22:16-13 wb Wolf 22:16-14 \o 22:17-01 i just found a vid of me 3 years ago 22:17-05 lol 22:17-08 and im laughing so hard 22:17-15 I can see that 22:17-28 ew what is my outfit too 22:19-30 ~ Saburra-the-SandWing has joined the chat ~ 22:19-58 ~ Savinijason244 has joined the chat ~ 22:20-09 oh my 22:20-10 ~ Saburra-the-SandWing has left the chat ~ 22:20-28 ~ Savinijason244 has left the chat ~ 22:20-37 /me fell asleep from boredom 22:22-25 ~ Saburra-the-SandWing has joined the chat ~ 22:22-29 ~ Saburra-the-SandWing has joined the chat ~ 22:23-00 ~ Saburra-the-SandWing has left the chat ~ 22:23-50 ~ Saburra-the-SandWing has joined the chat ~ 22:24-06 ~ Saburra-the-SandWing has joined the chat ~ 22:24-08 ~ Saburra-the-SandWing has joined the chat ~ 22:24-12 /me died 22:25-54 ~ Saburra-the-SandWing has left the chat ~ 22:28-12 ~ Saburra-the-SandWing has joined the chat ~ 22:31-19 ~ 1FreeWolf has left the chat ~ 22:32-22 ~ Saburra-the-SandWing has left the chat ~ 22:32-23 ~ ZzzSleepyCreeper has joined the chat ~ 22:33-38 trying to hold onto a textbook with a heavy sling backpack while trying to type on mobile doesn't seem like a good idea now that im doing iy 22:33-44 ~ Saburra-the-SandWing has joined the chat ~ 22:34-06 ~ Saburra-the-SandWing has joined the chat ~ 22:34-20 i missed my bus now i have to w a i t 22:35-37 ~ Saburra-the-SandWing has left the chat ~ 22:35-43 rip 22:35-54 last year my teacher made all of our grade miss all of the buses 22:36-00 busses* 22:36-12 omgg how 22:36-21 she wouldn't let us leave 22:36-21 Rude 22:36-36 tbh my 6th period teacher 22:36-48 I remember my teacher wanted us to stay behind and clean the class but I like just walked out anyway to catch my bus 22:36-55 xD 22:37-01 she yelled at anyone who tried to leave 22:37-04 lol 22:37-07 owo???? My phone has cracks 22:37-10 rip 22:37-12 rip 22:37-39 probably from idk, my textbooks are pressing against my wateebottle (metal) which is pressing against my phone 22:37-42 was 22:38-19 ~ Saburra-the-SandWing has joined the chat ~ 22:38-21 Bad Sleepy 22:38-23 enough of me complaining how are y'all 22:38-35 it wasn't my fault.... entirely �� 22:38-41 tired 22:38-43 ~ Saburra-the-SandWing has joined the chat ~ 22:38-54 ~ ZzzSleepyCreeper has left the chat ~ 22:38-55 ~ ZzzSleepyCreeper has joined the chat ~ 22:38-55 yeah 22:39-44 ~ ZzzSleepyCreeper has left the chat ~ 22:40-06 ~ Drizzle The SeaWing1 has joined the chat ~ 22:40-08 heyo 22:40-26 ~ Saburra-the-SandWing has left the chat ~ 22:40-26 ~ ZzzSleepyCreeper has joined the chat ~ 22:40-37 Hi Drizzle 22:40-39 \o 22:40-47 o/ 22:40-56 ~ ZzzSleepyCreeper has left the chat ~ 22:41-39 ~ ZzzSleepyCreeper has joined the chat ~ 22:41-53 ~ Drizzle The SeaWing1 has left the chat ~ 22:42-05 ~ Saburra-the-SandWing has joined the chat ~ 22:42-20 ~ ZzzSleepyCreeper has left the chat ~ 22:42-21 ~ Saburra-the-SandWing has joined the chat ~ 22:42-47 ~ ZzzSleepyCreeper has joined the chat ~ 22:42-58 ~ Saburra-the-SandWing has joined the chat ~ 22:43-17 ~ ZzzSleepyCreeper has left the chat ~ 22:43-38 ~ Saburra-the-SandWing has left the chat ~ 22:45-22 ~ MothTheSilkwing has joined the chat ~ 22:45-24 hewoooooooo 22:45-40 um 22:45-42 hello? 22:45-51 Hi son 22:45-52 \o 22:46-30 oh hi o/ 22:46-40 /me hugs Moth 22:47-39 ~ ZzzSleepyCreeper has joined the chat ~ 22:48-10 ~ ZzzSleepyCreeper has left the chat ~ 22:48-54 /me yawns 22:49-07 /me dies 22:49-11 ~ Saburra-the-SandWing has joined the chat ~ 22:49-19 /me dies of loneliness 22:49-48 ~ Saburra-the-SandWing has joined the chat ~ 22:49-52 WOW 22:49-59 what? 22:50-04 Im on my phone and never knew there was a "full site" option 22:50-13 welp 22:50-14 i 22:50-15 XD 22:50-19 i'm board 22:50-23 /me flops out 22:50-25 Now I can be on desktop skin all the time without finding shortcuts to switch it back 22:50-28 ~ MothTheSilkwing has left the chat ~ 22:51-16 lol 22:51-41 ~ Saburra-the-SandWing has left the chat ~ 22:55-03 ~ Mistral The Cold Wind has joined the chat ~ 22:55-10 Hey vaati] 22:55-11 Hi Mistral 22:55-13 \o 22:55-21 wusatrombone 22:56-26 ??? 22:57-38 Hey Banstral 22:57-57 outclaw pls 22:58-16 oh no, something's wrong 22:58-22 what 22:58-25 ? 22:58-27 grandfather stop bullying people 22:58-57 ~ Saburra-the-SandWing has joined the chat ~ 22:59-06 wb Saburra 22:59-08 He wanted to ban me too :( 22:59-14 Lets ban Outclaw together, folks 22:59-24 ummmm 22:59-32 I am no bully 22:59-36 ~ VaatiBolas has left the chat ~ 22:59-37 ~ VaatiBolas has joined the chat ~ 22:59-37 yes you are grandfather 22:59-43 stop threatening to ban people 22:59-48 BANCKAW 22:59-51 BANCLAW* 22:59-54 lol 23:00-00 Outban. Banclaw. Banban. 23:00-20 /me is undecisive 23:00-32 Choose one. Be careful ;) 23:00-40 banban 23:00-47 grandfather banban 23:00-53 XDXDXD 23:01-02 ~ Saburra-the-SandWing has left the chat ~ 23:01-04 banban = Bambam 23:01-20 bambam = bambi 23:01-38 /me had a heart attack from laughter 23:01-40 wait no that movie is depressing 23:01-43 ~ Saburra-the-SandWing has joined the chat ~ 23:02-03 Lets pretend his username is now Banban 23:02-09 Grandfather Banban 23:02-10 oh gosh 23:02-13 ~ Frostheart33 has joined the chat ~ 23:02-16 no hes only my grandfather 23:02-17 ;) 23:02-18 ~ Frostheart33 has joined the chat ~ 23:02-20 Hi Frost! 23:02-21 \o 23:02-21 ;(* 23:02-25 Hey 23:02-26 wb frostee 23:02-31 Uncle Banban. Cousin Banban 23:02-38 Frost, can I ride on your back? 23:02-47 ? 23:02-50 Okay 23:03-02 WAIT NO STEP BACK VAATI 23:03-04 Banban lived 3 years only to be bullied by grandchildren :( 23:03-09 what? 23:03-27 ?? 23:03-30 /me lets loose a huge sneeze that lanepds all over Vaati. 23:03-39 Gtg again, sorry! 23:03-43 /me is sad :( 23:03-44 oof 23:04-09 ~ Frostheart33 has left the chat ~